Arnold & Helga
by falonkroeker
Summary: This is a cute romantic, but sexual story of Arnold and Helga, Hope you enjoy


This is what I think would happen once Arnold finds his parents and starts dating Helga, for real! They are now in high school, a little older and Arnold and his parents are now living with his grandparents.

Chapter 1

" Helga, Helga are you there" i heard sweet voice say. I was curled up in to a ball with my head on the phone. I'd spent the whole night on the phone with Arnold, we talked about everything from are favorite color to where we want to be in the next ten years. I guess I must have fallen asleep while he was talking about all his favorite songs and the new music he had his dad listening to with him.

"Helga, can you hear me?" he said so curiously and with a husky voice, he sounded so tired.

"ya im still here, what were we talking about?" I was listening but I just fell asleep to the sound of his voice, ever since we started really dating he has been always by my side and it so freaking cute I can't help but blush.

" You didnt hear what I said?" he asked sounding slightly disappointed with me.

" No, im sorry, hearing you talk put me sleep" I said hoping he would catch on to the joke.

"Very funny, I think I just feel off my bed and hit my head" he said sarcastically.

" Oh babe you should really get that checked, dont want to dent that football head of yours" I said, immediately hearing him laugh, so sexy.

" Whatever you say Helga" I loved it when he said that. He knew just how to make everything in me turn to butterflies.

" Oh shit look at the time, babe why didnt you tell me what time is was, I only have half an hour to get ready". I said, as I rushed to get my pants on, putting him on speaker phone.

" Helga, we dont have school today, remember, that's why we where on the phone all night" As soon as I heard that I quickly remember having that conversation with him.

"Crimeny, how can I be so forgettable" I said after stubbing my foot on the night stand

" Your cute when your angry" he said so casually.

" Thanks, I think?" I wasn't sure how to answer that and ever since Arnold and I came out about our love for one and other and started dating, kids in our class just went for it, I guess most of them kinda knew that we had fallen for each other.

" Helga, do you know what today is?" he asked is a shy manner.

" Obviously not a school day." It wasn't!

" Well ya that... And, you didnt forget, did you?" he asked, soon after he asked she went to her wall and check her calendar.

" March 7?" i had to ask, but also trying to make it sound like a joke.

" Were passed March, Helga its May 23, one year ago today i took you out on a real date and we made it official that we were a couple.

- Crimeny, how could i forget that, i thought it was the women in the relationship who remembered stuff like that.

"Babe, you know id never forget our one year, come on now" I'm almost one hundred percent positive he can tell i was lying.

"Oh so you remembered to make reservations for 7 tonight, right? He said and i could tell he already knew the answer to that.

" I'm so sorry Arnold, i dont know how i forgot to make our reservations maybe we can make last min-" before i could finish my sentence Arnold said something that made me feel so much better about myself.

" Its ok hun, i forgot too, the only reason i remembered was because my parents and my grandparents are leaving for May long weekend." slightly relieved that he forgot Helga let out a breath so she was able to relax.

A few month ago after Arnold's parents came back, everyone who lived in the building with Arnold and his grandparents moved out, all going their separate ways.

" So since they are going to be gone, and ill be home alone why don't you come over May long, you know till school starts again?" I froze, he wants me to spend all May long with him, he must be head over heals in love with me if this is how he wants to spend his May long.

" Sounds like a great way to start a long week, ill be right over."

"Sounds great, they left this morning so come on down whenever you want the door is wide open." He said, on the phone Helga could hear a chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Football Head" I said playfully.

"Darn right, what I say goes." he said playfully.

"I'll see you soon." I said trying to sound cute.

"... I love you" he said, so seriously and in his deep voice that made my head spin.

" I love you too..."

As they both hung up the phone, Arnold quickly called his best friend Gerald.

"Hello?" he heard a woman's voice, it sounded like he had waken her up. The voice sounded familiar, but I immediately went to the conclusion that I dialed the wrong number.

" Sorry must have dialed the wrong number" As I went to hang up the phone I heard Gerald in the background.

" Who is it Pheebs?" he asked and I heard her say.

"Its Arnold." I waited a bit and heard her giving the phone to him.

"My man, what can I do ya for?" he asked as happy as ever, probably because his girlfriend was near by and they probably shared an amazing night alone. Gerard's parents had decided to move to a bigger house not to far from Arnold's place and Gerald got the whole garage to himself. Therefore, being able to sneak Phoebe in as long as he wanted, her parents never asked questions, they knew their daughter was smarter then most girls and that she would always call them before going to bed.

" I need some advise, my parents are leaving during May long and well today is Helga and my one year of dating so she's staying at my house for the week, what do I do?" I literally dont know how I was suppose to keep a girl like Helga, so wonderful in so many ways interested in a guy like me.

"Well have you guys, you know..." Gerald said in a snoopy voice, as if I was just going to tell him what we do alone, well, to be perfectly honest, they never did anything sexual, there was the odd heavy make out they would have every once and a while, but nothing like what Gerald was thinking.

" Well, why not man. Do you love her... Yes you do, does she love you... Doi. So why not?" he made a good point, I did think about it, but I never really felt the need to just, well you know. Helga is and always will be his girl, no matter what, he would rather die then loose her, she IS the love of his life, she would always be his heart and he knew that having sex with her wouldn't make it more real, but he wasn't talking about sex, he was think of making love to a girl that he has love for more then 17 years.

"You're right, thanks Gerald!"

" Alright, hey if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

-What the heck do I wear? What are we going to be doing? Maybe I should call Pheebs, see if she can come over and help me pick something out. I ran to my phone and talked with her mom, she said Phoebe was out and she didnt know when she would be home. Great, just my luck, now what do I do? I could always call Lila, she would be helpful. I looked for her number a dialed hoping she would be home.

"Hello". Said a happy, cheerful girl on the other line.

" Hey Lila, it's Helga, what are doing right this second? I need some advice... With umm clothe, I'm going to Arnold's for the weekend and could really use some help pick and outfit, or 5, just in case." I rushed, trying to finish my sentence, all in one breath.

"Helga, I'm just oh so honored you called, but to be oh so honest Helga, I dont think Arnold cares what you wear, it's you he loves." I knew she was right but I still just wanted someone to talk to, I need a girl, a girl who could help me. I know it seems weird, asking a girl that Arnold liked, to help pick out an outfit, but well, alot has changed, she never like Arnold more then a friend and well even if I hate to say it she just knew what to say to make me feel better.

" But Helga if you are certain you want to talk to someone I can be over in 5 minutes, 2 minutes if you are oh so certain it's what you want". I knew I could trust her, she really did make me feel better.

" Take your time, I just got up, but I would like to talk to you, give me 10 minutes and then come on down" I tried my best to not make it obvious that I needed to talk.

" I am oh so certain that I shall be there". She said, I wish I could sound as nice as her.

"Thanks Lila, I appreciate it". Trying best to make it obvious that I really did appreciate it.

" Of course". As I hung up the phone I looked around my room and started to clean it.

Once I cleaned up my room and got dressed, I started doing my hair and makeup. I dont wear pig tails anymore, as cute as it was when i was little now i just wear it down, but i still wear my pink bow, i will always wear that bow. My hair is now passed my boobs, yes I said boobs, I now have boobs, I'm no longer a piece of wood. I am now 5'7 and the unibrow is long gone thanks to Olga, she's my older sister, she is now married with 2 boys and works in LA. Anyways, she came back from her honeymoon from Hawaii she brought back this home remedy and said it worked like magic, taking off any unwanted hair instantly. Arnold "pretended" he didnt notice, but I know he did. It was so cute, we were having a huge family souper to welcome Olga home and Bob told me to invite Arnold, it was his first souper with my family.

I was helping Miriam cook while Olga sat back and told everything that had happened on her honeymoon while Bob and Olga's husband where in the living room watching the game. When all of a sudden the door bell started to buzz.

" Miriam the door is ringing again" Bob screamed.

"It does that when someone's at the door, why dont you go see who is here". She said tiredly.

" COME IN" Bob screamed, but before whoever was at the door could open it up himself I ran to the door to greet them.

When I opened the door Arnold was standing outside holding a few roses in his hands.

"Hi" I said nervously with a smile on my face, I was hoping he would notice it right away and be amazed, instead he starred at me for a few moments blushing and said.

"You look really beautiful Helga". Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I went in a "awe" moment for a good 10 seconds or so trying to think of something to say.

"Thanks... Foot-" I stopped and then spoke again.

"Thanks Arnold". I said as I took his hand and lead him into the house. When we got into the kitchen Arnold went up to Miriam and Olga giving them each one red rose. Then he came up to me and gave me two red roses that had a pink ribbon attached to them with a note that said "To: My Girl, From: Your Football Head". I blushed the whole night.

Once souper was over I walked him out, well actually we sat on the stairs of my house talking and then that one special moment happened, one moment that never left my mind till this day was when we first said I love you to each other. I had put the flowers in water but I kept the card in the pocket.

" Helga, did you by chance read the back of the note I gave you". He wouldn't look me in the eyes, I thought he was going to dump me or something.

" No, why is their something you want to tell me?" I was to afraid to look him in the eyes because I knew if he would have dumped me I would have started to cry and I didn't want him to see me cry when it happened.

" Yes, actually I do have something I want to say to you." he was quite for the most part and then he put his hand on my far cheek so that I would be looking him in the eyes. His hands where so warm on my face, I quickly put my hand to his hand still staring at the ground.

"Helga will you please look at me in the eyes." when I did he started smiling at me, like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

" I don't know how to do this, I've never done this before so I'm just going to come out and say it and if it feels uncomfortable for you or you just want me to leave, I understand." I was begging to feel sick, I thought we had a great time together and I thought I was making good progress on not being a bully and starting to become the real me.

" Helga... I love you."

Moments like that makes me know that I have found the only one for me. I looked him in the eyes and we leaned in to kiss, this was a more serious kiss. It was tender and it had felt so good having his lips on mine. Then we started to put our tongues in each others month, it was the first time for the both of us that we had kissed with tongues. He had slowly began to slide both his hands to my waist and pull me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck playing in his hair.


End file.
